colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bring battle-platform online
Bring battle-platform online is the third and final mission of Act 1, A New Beginning. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 2, Silencing of Enemies, and the next mission will be Emerging from warphole. Briefing Continued ambushes by rogue tribe fighters are disrupting our attempts to initialize the new system battle platform. Power cells must reach the platform unhindered if we are to open the warp hole. Approach damaged Navy cargo vessels in the region and tractor their cargo pods. Transport the pods within range of the battle platform - once full power levels have been reached, the system warp hole will open. For security reasons, the pods will be cloaked until any enemy presence has been eliminated. OBJECTIVES - Repel attacking Tribe craft - Tractor uncloaked cargo pods - Transfer pods to platform Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Hex (Klein) *1x Battle Platform *1x Cargo Transporter Tribe Forces *12? (infinite)x Stormlord (Three Stormlords at present at the beginning of the mission; pairs of Stormlords appear every time a Power Cell is grappled and a previous pair of Stormlords was destroyed) Neutral *3x Power Cell (One Power Cell decloaks after the first three Stormlords are destroyed; the other two Power Cells decloak one at a time after the Battle Platform retrieves the previous Power cell) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops. Destroy surrounding fighters. Then we'll uncloak the cargo pods. *Ops: This is Ops, long range sensors detecting activity in your area, keep alert. *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives, tractor any loose cargo pods and transfer all cargo pods to the battle platform. Protect the cargo pods from attack by tribe members. One Minute Passes *Ally: Got them on my scanner ops. Will engage. All Power Cells Retrieved *Ops: This is Ops, long range sensors detecting activity in your area, keep alert. *Ops: Mission complete - return to base Power Cell Destroyed *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Ops?: This is Ops : That will be close enough. Drop the pods and the platform will reel them in. *Klein?: Klein to Mertens The platform will tractor them in automatically when in range. *Klein?: Klein to Mertens. Well done friend. Lets get that wormhole open. *Klein?: Klein to Mertens. Mission failed - platform destroyed. *Klein?: Klein to Mertens. That will be close enough. Drop the pods and the platform will reel them in. *Mertens?: Command, there are tribe fighters out here, trying to hold them off. Debriefing Success Commander Kron confirms completion of our offensive's first phase - all warp hole opening procedures have been executed. This success allows us to assemble our forces and proceed towards the League home system of Gallonigher - we intend to strike at the heart of their government. They will live to regret their past crimes against our people. Failure The loss of vital battles resulted in major setbacks in Kron's plans to reopen the warphole. It would be a long time before the Navy would be strong enough to try again. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions